


A Rushed Goodbye

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Sherlock wakes up Mycroft and Khan are closeted with him for an entire day, and due to a matter or urgency Khan needs to leave almost immediately. He doesn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Molly, though, and she gets to be close to him one more time before he leaves for who knows how long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rushed Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> And I swear, it took me forever to finish this one. I'm just very glad it's written and done.

It took Sherlock a week to wake up. She couldn't afford to take much time away from work, but she was there when she could be. McCoy spent more time at her home than she had imagined he would, monitoring Sherlock. He had been there when he woke up, and he had called her saying Sherlock was awake but very weak. Only then did she manage to relax as she felt the knot in her stomach finally ease. Mycroft gave his brother two days to rest before he came around. He took Khan down to the room where Sherlock was staying early in the morning and they stayed there for hours. They were there before she went to work and they stayed there long into the night. She had waited up as long as she could but finally she felt herself on the brink of exhaustion and so she went to sleep.

She couldn't immediately tell what time it was when she heard the bedroom door open. She was still partially asleep at that point, but she waited for Khan to join her. After a few minutes, however, he hadn't, and she woke up more, sitting up. He was sitting on the end of the bed, head hung slightly. “Khan?” she asked.

“I need to leave very soon,” he said quietly. “I didn't want to just leave without saying good-bye, but I didn't know how to tell you.”

“How soon?” she asked.

“Within a few hours. Sherlock was in the middle of something very complicated when Mycroft told him about the plot to kidnap you. If I don't take care of it others might be hurt, other people Sherlock cares for. People you are still friends with.”

She pushed the covers off and got up, moving to the foot of the bed and standing in front of him. “You thought you had some more time before you had to leave,” she said quietly.

“Yes,” he said with a nod, looking up at her when he was done. “It's three in the morning now, give or take. I'll be on a train out of England at seven, which means I need to be ready no later than six.”

“So I only get three hours with you before you have to go?” she asked. He nodded again. She sighed. “It's not fair.”

“No, it's not,” he replied. He hesitated for a moment, then reached over for her hand. She let him grasp it, and he ran his thumb over her knuckles. “I am only doing this to keep you safe. If I had my way I'd stay here and just protect you and let everyone else deal with the threats on their own, but I know it would upset you if anything happened to them. And as long as there is a threat to one it should be assumed there is a threat to all.”

“I know why you should be the one to go, why it's best if you do this, but I don't want you to go,” she said.

“I don't want to go, either. I think it will take some time to adjust to not being here, being near you. I will miss you.”

“I'm going to miss you too,” she replied, feeling a slight lump in her throat. She was going to cry, she knew it. She could tell as soon as he was gone she was going to turn into a sobbing mess because really, the whole situation was not what she wanted at all. He was going to be gone for who knew how long and he was going to be in danger and there was nothing at all she could do about it. She had known this was what was going to happen but she had expected more time with him before he left. Three hours was not nearly enough. She could feel a tear slip down her face and she used her other hand to wipe it away. “Don't you dare die on me, Khan. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you.”

“I will be careful,” he replied, letting go of her hand. “And I promise, I will come back as soon as I can.” After a moment he stood up. “I have less than three hours. I want to make the most of them.”

“All right,” she said with a nod. He put a hand on either side of her waist and pulled her close against him before moving a hand up her back. She reached up to touch his face, caressing his cheek slightly. After a moment he leaned in and kissed her in a way that told her he wanted to take as much time as he could. It was a very undemanding kiss, and after a moment she moved her hands to put her arms around his neck, pressing herself close.

He kissed her for a few minutes before moving his hand down to the bottom hem of the shirt of his she was wearing. He hooked his thumbs under it and began sliding the shirt up. She took a small step back and soon he had the shirt up to her upper back. She pulled away from the kiss and removed her arms from around his neck, and then he finished pulling the shirt up before pulling it off of her and tossing it to the side. She was left in nothing but her knickers now, and she looked up at him, waiting to see what he did next. He ran his hand up and down her back again. “What do you want to happen right now?” he asked her, looking at her intently.

“I just want you to be close,” she said quietly.

He nodded. “I can do that.”

She moved her hands to the waistband of his trousers. He was wearing a shirt with buttons, and she pulled it up from the waistband of his trousers and began unbuttoning it. Her hands were shaking slightly but she managed to get it undone. She put her hands on his chest and then slid them up to his shoulders, enjoying the feel of him. It was going to be a very long time until she was able to do this again, she knew that much. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he pulled his hands away long enough to get it off. She began to work on his trousers next. She moved to the button on them and undid it, then carefully lowered the zipper. When she was done she pushed at the waistband and then got them off his hips, freeing his erection. She pushed them down further, getting them down low enough for him to step out of them. 

When she straightened up again she moved as close as she could, kissing him. There was almost a desperate need in this kiss, and that wasn't something she was used to with him. Most times they were able to take their time with things because they knew there was no real rush, and if for some reason they did end up running out of time before one of them had to leave they could always continue later. That wasn't the case right now. They could take some time, but soon he would be gone and she had no idea when he would be coming back or when the next time she could see him would be. It could be weeks, it could be months. For all she knew it could be a full year or longer, and with the way he kissed her back she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

After a few moments he turned them around so that the backs of her knees were against the bed. She faltered slightly but he kept her upright. It felt like a long time before she pulled away to breathe, and once she did he lowered her onto the bed. She moved farther up before he joined her, covering her body with his. She moved her hands to his shoulders, letting her fingers glide against his skin. She wanted to memorize him, remember every inch of him when he was gone. He didn't kiss her again, this time moving his lips to her neck. She tilted her head back to give him better access, and he bit down on her pulse point, pulling her skin up slightly between his teeth, and she dug her nails into his shoulders in response. She knew what he was doing was going to end up leaving marks but at the moment she didn't care. She wanted him to, to be honest.

Soon he was moving lower, nipping at some parts of her skin and caressing others. She apparently wasn't the only one who wanted to remember this when they had to be apart. After a few more minutes of exploring he moved his hands to the waistband of her knickers. He moved off of her as she lifted her hips up, and he pulled them off of her very slowly. Even knowing that the clock was ticking closer to when he had to leave he was taking his time, making sure it was memorable. When he had them off he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, moving his way up. She shut her eyes as he got closer to the juncture of her thighs, and when he began to tease her with his tongue she had to swallow back a moan, She found herself writhing a bit and she wasn't surprised when he grasped her hips to keep her still.

Normally he teased her with his fingers but he didn't do that this time, and she could feel herself begin to orgasm even without it. She was left breathless by the time she was done, and then he moved away from her and hovered over her slightly. She reached up to touch his face before letting her hand trail along his collarbone and then down his chest. “It won't take you long to recover, right?” she asked, looking up at him.

“No,” he said slowly. “Why?”

“I want you to have something to remember too,” she said, letting her fingers trail down his abdomen as far as she could reach.

“You can do that after,” he said, licking his lips slightly.

“Will there be enough time?” she asked.

“I'll make sure there's enough time,” he said before leaning in and kissing her. She could taste herself on his lips but that didn't bother her. She moved her hands back up and framed his face for the duration of the kiss, and after a few moments he pulled away from her and they repositioned themselves. Slowly he entered her and she arched up in response, moving her hands to his shoulders and gripping them tightly. He pulled out of her and then thrust back in, taking his time. He kept up a steady rhythm that slowly began to get faster, and when it did she found herself running her nails down his back to tell him that she liked the faster pace and wanted more of this. He obliged, increasing the speed of his thrusts while still keeping them deep, and she dug her nails into his shoulders as he rocked into her. It didn't take long for her to feel the familiar sensation come over her as she approached orgasm and then when she came he thrust one last time and came as well. They were both panting slightly when they were done, and then he looked down at her. “Was that memorable?” he asked.

She nodded, moving her hands to the back of his head and pulling him down for a kiss. It was a very tender kiss, and after a few minutes he pulled away. “I don't want to go back to sleep but I'm so tired,” she said, trying not to yawn.

He pulled away from her, then rolled over onto his back and reached over for her. She moved next to him, putting her head on his chest. After a moment he glanced over at the alarm by their bed. “It's nearly four,” he said. “I know you want to stay awake but if you need to sleep I can at least be close to you for a time.”

“I just don't want to lose any time I have with you,” she said as a tear slipped down her face.

“I will find a way to speak to you often, and I will make sure we don't go too long without seeing each other,” he said quietly. “If the Doctor is helping than there is quite a bit I can do that Sherlock didn't do. If I stay aboard the TARDIS between when I am taking care of problems I can see if you can spend time with me there.”

“All right,” she said with a slight nod, this time not holding back her yawn.

“Get some rest. I'll stay beside you as long as I can,” he said.

“I love you,” she said, shutting her eyes and snuggling closer to him.

“I love you too, Molly,” he said, and soon afterward she drifted back off to sleep, knowing that at least for now she was in his arms and he was close. Waking up alone the next day was going to be hard, but at least for now he was there, and when he did leave he was going to work on them being able to see each other soon. She could live with that for now.


End file.
